Treacherous
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Cody and Bailey's relationship is something special...Something out of a movie...It's like Romeo and Juliet...Except with out the whole dying and families hating eachother part...It's treacherous... So loving, yet hateful at the same time...So tiring yet intriguing... So dangerous, yet calming...Just...Just, treacherous. Cailey oneshot


Summary: Cody and Bailey's relationship is something special...Something out of a movie...It's like Romeo and Juliet...Except with out the whole dying and families hating eachother part...It's treacherous... So loving, yet hateful at the same time...So tiring yet intriguing... So dangerous, yet calming...Just...Just, treacherous. Cailey oneshot

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

They sat there. Silence. Not wanting to say another word. She silently cried to herself, while he, did the same. This is their fourth, well, second major break up. Must people would just move on after the second time; major break up or not. But with them it was different; they couldn't live without the other. But they also can't live with eachother.

Shoe was the first to break the silence. "I...I sh-should get go-going..." she can her voices shaking.

He didn't move or say a word. He didn't want her to go. But he was just frozen. He inhaled deeply. Slowly and regretfully, nodded. "Y-yeah...Get there safe, okay Bailey?"

Bailey felt her heart sink. She wanted him to grab her, hold onto her, kiss her, make everything alright. She copied his slow, regretful nod. "I will, Cody...Good night." She left.

Cody fell onto the couch. It was Paris all over again. After she left, he regretted not grabbing her wrist, making her stay with him. He forced him self not to grab his phone and call her to come back. It was better off to just let her go. I mean, he had heard of the saying; 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be.' Sadly for him; this was not his first time letting her go, and her coming back. He doesn't know how to think of it. Love. That four letter 'L's word...The one word, no one will understand. You can't live with it, and you can't live without it. Love. It's treacherous. Drives you nuts, crazy. Insane. No one can really have that perfect relationship, right? It's impossible. It's only meant for movies, books, television shows. Even Romeo and Juliet weren't real. Just characters that Shakespeare made up. Sure, some couples we're compared with them. But it's not them. No one can find their real Romeo or Juliet...Can they? He sighed once more. She was his Juliet, and he let her go. Bailey Marie Pickett was Cody Mitchell Martin's, Juliet. And he was her Romeo. But without the whole dying and their whole families hated eachother. No, this love story would have a happier ending...Or at least it would of. If he pulled her back to him. If he decided that she was fine, and didn't need him there with her. At Yale. That college that lead to them parting. Deciding that maybe, it's better not to have a long distance relationship. If he fought harder with the Admiration guy. If he hadn't let his brother mess around with Harvard's president's daughter. Then maybe him and Bailey could be there, instead of different colleges. Maybe sharing a dorm, or a townhouse. Then later after college and they both had stable jobs, start on their little family. While, big family, both wanted six children. Three boys, three girls. One set of Fertile twins, one set of identical twins. They had names they like all ready picked out. Their oldest and fertile twins; Lucas and Lucille. Then their identification twin boys, Trenton and Travis, then their little girls, Nicole, and the baby, Victoria. Now, they would never be here, never arrive.

He cried out. He felt the way he did back in Paris, but this time, he couldn't blame her for the break up. He tried to forget about her, but she became engraved in his mind. He can still smell her, even though she left an hour ago. He was still fighting with himself not to call her. His phone lays on the coffee table, teasing him. He slapped his hand on his lap, rising up from the couch. He paced, mentally arguing with himself. Wondering if it's a good idea to call her. Or a bad one. Sighing, he listen to the advice he always gave her. He followed his heart.

Picking up his phone he dialed her number. One he knew by heart.

"Hey..." she answered.

"Hey." He started, "Look, Bailey...Come back. It was stupid of us to break up because of us having to be long distance. It's killing me, knowing that you're not mine anymore..."

He can hear her crying. "It's killing me too, Cody...But I can't keep doing this...It's either we're dating, or we're not. I need to know Cody, are we going to date, then eventually get married, or are we just going to call it off again?"

"I want to eventually marry you, Bails...Remember when we talked about the kids we we're going to have? Huh, Lucas, Lucille, Trenton, Travis, Nicole, and little Victoria? You still want them, don't you?"

"Yes, Cody, I do. But...Are you going to keep your end of the deal? Are you not going to freak out, when I can't talking to you?" She paused to take a deep breath. "Are you going to trust me?"

He exhaled. "Are you going to trust me?

"Yes." She replied, lightly.

"Then I trust you."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

So, how was it? Good? Bad?...Great? It's my first real one shot, and if you have any tips, please let me know!

Sorry for any mistakes, but I'm using my phone to write and upload this, and it's not the most easiest thing on the planet to use this Dang phone. Sometimes I just wanna throw it out on the street imprint of a moving truck.

I do not own the right to the show or it's characters. Nor the song I got the idea for this from. And as you can guess by the title, the song is called 'Treacherous ' by Taylor Swift...

I hope you have a great day/afternoon/night! Please review your thoughts!

Xoxo,

CBZCs


End file.
